


Building Bridges

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Giants, Humor, Irish legend, Journey to the far west, Scottish Legend, The Giants' Causeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: The ikkou have travelled very far west.
Kudos: 3





	Building Bridges

"I told you we took a wrong turn!" Sanzo yelled as rocks rained down around Jeep and Hakkai spun the wheel, veering from side to side with what was either a terrified expression or a manic grin of glee.

The red-haired giant on _their_ side of the sea made another highly culturally specific yet universally recognisable gesture meaning, _And so's your mother_ , and stamped one enormous foot. All four of Jeep's wheels left the ground and everyone crashed back down in their seats on impact. With a shriek of outrage, Jeep transformed into a small dragon and left them all sitting on the stony beach.

"Sanzo! Are you OK?" Goku said, helping him up.

"Ow, fuck, my ass!" Gojyo said.

"No time for romance just now," Hakkai said, and pulled him out of the way of an incoming boulder.

"Fuck everything!" Sanzo yelled as the fair-haired giant on the _other_ side of the sea scooped up an enormous rock from the ground, flung it in the air and hit it with the flat-bladed stick he was carrying, sending it their way. Goku grabbed Sanzo and they ran, Hakkai and Gojyo half and step behind. The rock landed half-way, coming down in the sea and causing a small tsunami to at least wash them further up the beach away from incoming missiles, and to lap around their giant's extremely grubby ankles.

Both giants stared at the new island, and yelled some more at each other in their barbarian language. Sanzo pointedly looked at them, at their checked clothing, their over-the-top golden necklaces, their truly enormous chariots with skulls hanging from them and the fact that, although it was August, they were both warmly dressed in wool.

"Is this India, would you say?" he said acidly.

"Ahaha," Hakkai said, fishing out the map, which was immediately blown away by the icy summer breeze. "I'm prepared to concede we took a wrong turn a few thousand miles ago. We may be just _slightly_ further west than anticipated." He took a casual step to the side which had the effect of Sanzo's fan landing squarely on Gojyo's face instead.

"Hey!"

"On the plus side," Hakkai said brightly, "The locals seem to have stopped creating new geographic features. Perhaps they'll give us directions."

"You go and ask," Sanzo snapped, and sat down in the marram grass. He lay back and looked glumly up at the iron-grey summer sky.

As Hakkai cheerfully started calling out, "Excuse me, do either of you speak Chinese?" the hail started hammering down. Again.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  One Irish and Scottish legend has the [Giant's Causeway](https://www.nationaltrust.org.uk/giants-causeway/features/video-how-to-build-a-causeway) being built by an Irish hero, [Fionn Mac Cumhaill](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fionn_mac_Cumhaill) to go and attack a Scottish giant, Benandonner. They also had a yelling match, and Fionn threw - or possibly whack with his hurley - a massive rock at his rival. The hole he made formed Lough Neagh, the biggest lake in Ireland, and the rock landed in the Irish Sea, forming the Isle of Man. The Scottish giant came across the Giant's Causeway to fight him in Ireland but got spooked and ran back, tearing down the bit in the middle.    
>    
> 


End file.
